


What Is Going On With Oliver Wood's Sister??

by lynnkath08



Series: Slythendor Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Happy Ending, Humor, Making Out, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Out, Suspicions, finding out, nosy friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkath08/pseuds/lynnkath08
Summary: Oliver's sister, Astrid, a Gryffindor girl, has been sneaking off every night to spend time with her boyfriend, a certain Slytherin Chaser. What happens when their friends find out?
Relationships: Adrian Pucey/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Slythendor Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607029
Kudos: 12





	What Is Going On With Oliver Wood's Sister??

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Hogwarts has a Dance Team.

_**Astrid Wood:** _

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.eonline.com%2Fphotos%2F7311%2Fthe-vampire-diaries-season-4-promo-shots%2F245695&psig=AOvVaw1tjpC100japTlaDlZJZq3F&ust=1582604360409000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqGAoTCOjHyuuq6ecCFQAAAAAdAAAAABCLAQ)

***Astrid's POV***

I was laying in my bed, and I'm pretty sure my roommates and best friends, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, are both asleep already. I slowly and quietly got out of my bed and tip-toed out of the dorm, going down the stairs to put my shoes on, and walking out of the common room. My watch read 10:15 PM, although curfew is at 10:00. Thank goodness it's Friday so maybe I can stay out a little longer, as long as I don't get caught. I kept going down several staircases until I spotted my boyfriend, Adrian, leaning against the wall.

"Adrian!" I squealed, jumping into his arms.

"Hey, Astrid!" my loving boyfriend said, lifting me up, and placing me back down gently. He then kissed me softly.

Yes. I, Astrid Wood, a Fourth Year Gryffindor girl, member of Gryffindor's Dance Team, and younger sister by two years of Gryffindor Quidditch Keeper and Captain Oliver Wood, am dating a fellow Slytherin, who is also a Fourth Year like me. Adrian Pucey, one of the Chasers for the Slytherin Quidditch Team. We've been together for three months and we always sneak out every night. Surprisingly, we've managed to keep it a secret for so long, although I wish we could let others know about our relationship, but due to the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin, I know our friends won't approve. However, Adrian isn't like one of the typical Slytherins, and one of his friends, Terence Higgs, is also nice. Terence and I occasionally say hi to each other, but I know my friends won't like me talking to them.

"It's so beautiful out tonight," I said, holding Adrian's hand softly.

"I know, but not as beautiful as you," Adrian said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, and we both step outside. We kept on walking until we reached near the edge of the lake and sat down. It was something we did every night, especially when the weather was nice. If the weather wasn't so brilliant, we would sneak into the Room of Requirement.

"I just wish we don't have to keep this a secret," I said.

"I know, same here. I don't want you getting kicked out of your Dance Team if they found out," Adrian said, kissing my cheek softly.

"And I don't want you getting kicked out of your Quidditch Team. Flint kinda scares me sometimes," I cringed.

Adrian laughed. "Same," he confessed. "But he's cool though. When he's not being an ass," he added, and we both laughed.

***Angelina's POV***

I could've sworn I heard the dorm room open and close, but maybe I'm just hearing things.

"Alicia, you awake?" I asked one of my roommates.

"Yeah, I've been awake," Alicia responded to me. "I could've sworn I heard footsteps," she added.

"I thought so too. Is Astrid awake?" I wondered, getting up and going to her bed. I slowly opened up her curtains to see that she's gone. Her wand and shoes are gone, and her bed was made.

"Angie, what's wrong?" Alicia asked, concerned.

"Ali, Astrid's gone," I said.

"What? Maybe she just went down to the common room," Alicia said.

"Maybe we should go check on her," I suggested.

"Ok," Alicia agreed.

We left our dorm, and we noticed the door of the Third Year girls dorm open and Katie stepped out, closing the door behind her, being mindful of her roommates.

"What's going on? I thought I heard something," Katie said.

"Was Astrid in there?" I asked her.

"No, why?" Katie asked back.

"She's not in our dorm. I just assumed that maybe she went into yours," Alicia said.

"She's probably in the common room," Katie said.

"Guys, I noticed that she's been doing that for the past week, but I never confronted her," I confessed.

"Week? Do you think maybe something might be bothering her?" Alicia asked.

"If something is bothering her, she should be able to talk to us about it. We're her best friends, we stick together no matter what," Katie said.

"I know. Let's go check on her," I said. The three of us went down the stairs only to realize the fireplace isn't lighting, and there's no Astrid anywhere. I was beginning to worry. "Where is she?" I asked.

"Maybe she went to talk to Oliver. I think we should go check his dorm," Alicia suggested.

"Probably. Yeah, let's go," I said, with the two girls following behind. We reached his dorm and went in quietly. Percy is sleeping, so we don't want to wake him up. Oliver is sleeping as well, and there was no sign of his sister. Now I was beginning to really worry. I slowly walked towards Oliver's bed and shook him gently. "Oliver," I whispered.

"Quidditch time," Oliver mumbled in his sleep.

I rolled my eyes. Of course he'd dream about Quidditch. "Oliver," I tried again, shaking him harder.

"Mm, Marcus," Oliver mumbled, still sleeping. My eyes widened. What the actual fuck.

"Quidditch has been cancelled forever," Katie joked.

That got Oliver sitting up. "What?! No!" he whisper-yelled.

The girls and I were laughing.

"What are you girls doing here?" Oliver asked, frowning at us.

"Astrid's missing. She's not even in the common room," Katie said.

"What?! We have to find her!" Oliver said softly, trying not to wake Percy up.

We all went down the stairs, opened the door, and were about to step out, until we spotted Mr. Filch. Shit! I immediately shut the door.

"Great. Now what?" Oliver said, running his fingers through his hair. I just hope Astrid's ok.

***Slytherin Common Room, 3rd Person POV***

Terence laid in his bed, tossing and turning, unable to fall asleep. He then heard a door open and close, as well as footsteps from outside his dorm. He decided to just brush it off. He was still upset about not being part of the Quidditch Team anymore, even though it's been months since he got kicked out, and still felt bitter about it. However, he still wanted to be there for his best friend, Adrian. Speaking of, he decided to go talk to him. Adrian was always a good listener, and he was a very understanding guy. Terence checked the time, to see that it was 10:15, then slowly got up, careful not to disturb his roommates, and tip-toed into Adrian's dorm, being mindful not to wake his roommates. He slowly walked to his friend's bed, only to see that he was gone.

 _'He's probably at Marcus's,'_ he thought to himself, and went towards the older boy's dorm, when he heard his former Captain snoring like a loud pig. No sign of Adrian. Just Marcus and his roommates. He went to Marcus's bed and shook him.

"Oliver... Wood," Marcus mumbled in his sleep.

Terence's eyes widened, then he snapped out of it. "No, it's Terence Higgs," he said, shaking Marcus again.

The older boy opened his eyes. "Higgs, what are you doing here? If you're still upset about Quidditch, get over it. That was months ago," he said, turning to the other side.

"No, this has nothing to do with Quidditch. Adrian is missing," Terence said.

"He's probably shagging one of the girls, I don't know," Marcus said, trying to sleep.

"Guys are not allowed in the girls dorms, plus he's _not_ like that. And he's your best friend too, so help me find him," Terence snapped, pulling his former Captain out of his bed.

"Fine," Marcus groaned, following the younger boy out of his dorm. "Either he's shagging or snogging one of the girls, or is just sitting in the common room, no need to be paranoid," he added.

The boys went down to the common room, only to find their friend missing.

"Where is he?" Terence wondered.

"Like I said-" Marcus started, but was cut off by his former Seeker.

"And as I said before, guys are not allowed in the girls dorms, and he's _not_ that kind of guy," Terence snapped.

"Alright! We'll go find him! No need to get all feisty," Marcus said, rolling his eyes. 

They were about to leave their common room, until they heard Filch humming.

"Damn it!" Terence growled.

***The Black Lake, 2 hours later***

"I love you so much, Astrid," Adrian said, gently running his fingers through Astrid's silky hair.

"I love you too, Adrian," Astrid said in return, and the two shared a loving kiss.

They laid down for another five minutes until Adrian spoke up.

"What time is it?" he asked.

Astrid checked her watch. "It's 12:20," she said.

"We should probably go back in," Adrian suggested.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go," Astrid agreed, and they walked back into the castle.

Once inside, they kissed again. Adrian leaned Astrid back onto the wall, kissing her harder, while Astrid wrapped one leg around Adrian's waist, and he grabbed her leg.

"We should go back to our common rooms, but I don't want to," Astrid said in between kisses.

"Me neither, but I don't want us getting in trouble," Adrian said, holding his girlfriend's leg while kissing her.

The two of them heard Filch whistling a tune, and panicked.

"Shit!" they both said.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you so much," Astrid said.

"I love you too, beautiful. Goodnight," Adrian said, kissing her one more time, and they both ran opposite directions, trying not to get caught by the angry man.

"Who's there?!" they heard Filch yell as they kept running. Both were so glad that they were athletic, otherwise, they would've been doomed.

***Slytherin Common Room***

Adrian ran until he reached his common room.

"Pure-blood," he stated the password, and the door opened. He entered, only to be greeted by a wide awake Marcus and sleepy Terence.

"Adrian. Hi," Marcus said.

"Uh, hi? You're still awake?" Adrian asked them.

"Oh hi, Adrian. Welcome back. Where the hell were you? I was worried for you," Terence said.

"I just went for a walk," Adrian said.

"For 2 hours?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, but hey. I'm back, I'm alive, and I'm tired. Goodnight," Adrian said, going to his dorm.

"We're talking about this tomorrow morning," Marcus said.

"Sounds good," Adrian said, then he shut his door.

"Is it just me, or does he smell like a girl?" Terence asked.

"He kind of does. Like strawberries and vanilla," Marcus said.

***Gryffindor Common Room***

"Wattlebird," Astrid said the password, and the door opened. She went inside and was greeted by her wide awake brother, an equally wide awake Angelina, a sleepy-looking Katie, and a sleeping Alicia, who eventually woke up.

"There you are!" Oliver said.

"Where were you?" Angelina asked.

"We were so worried about you," Katie said.

"We waited 2 hours for you," Alicia said.

"Sorry, I just needed a little me time," Astrid told them.

"Well, we're here for you if you want to talk," Katie said.

"I appreciate that. Now if you'll excuse me, I need some shut-eye. Goodnight, guys," Astrid said.

"We're gonna talk about this tomorrow morning. Don't think I'm going to forget, because I won't," Oliver said. "And you've got a piece of grass on your hair," he added, plucking the grass off.

"Great, thanks. Goodnight and sweet dreams," Astrid said, then she went up to her dorm.

Oliver went the opposite direction, leaving the other girls to think.

"I just noticed, Astrid smells like cologne," Angelina said.

***The next morning***

Astrid was about to take a bite of her eggs until Oliver, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie sat down near her.

"Alright. Start explaining," Oliver said.

Astrid was about to say something when she noticed Adrian standing from his seat, with Terence and Marcus looking confused.

"Astrid," Adrian called out, getting the younger Wood's attention.

She stood up and walked towards her boyfriend.

"Astrid, what are you doing?" Alicia questioned.

"Just give me a minute," Astrid said, and she followed Adrian to the front of the Great Hall.

"Mr. Pucey, Miss Wood. Please return to your seats," Professor McGonagall whispered.

"Professor McGonagall, I need to do this," Adrian said. "Please," he added, not wanting to anger the woman.

"Alright, carry on," McGonagall sighed.

"Thank you," Adrian said, then he turned to face everyone. "CAN I HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION, PLEASE?!" he called out. All eyes were on him and his girlfriend. He turned to face Astrid, and kissed her. Right in front of the entire school.

"Boo!" Crabbe and Goyle yelled.

"That's rubbish!" Fred and George shouted.

"I'm telling Mum and Dad!" Oliver screamed.

"My father will hear about this!" Draco yelled.

Adrian and Astrid just flipped them off.

"Finally you two got together! I ship it!" Terence yelled, standing from his seat and clapping his hands.

"They're so cute together!" Susan Bones from Hufflepuff said.

"Sexy!" Roger Davies from Ravenclaw yelled.

Everyone else in the Great Hall started cheering and clapping. Including Snape, who seemed a little hesitant at first.

"100 points to Slytherin for- ow!" Snape shrieked as he got elbowed by McGonagall, who glared at him. "Fine. 100 points to Slytherin AND Gryffindor for Pucey and little Wood being a cute couple. There. Happy?" he asked her.

"Very. Thank you," McGonagall said, smirking. Snape just groaned.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Katie asked.

"3 months," Adrian and Astrid both said.

"3 months?!" Oliver and Marcus shrieked, then they both fainted.


End file.
